Cedric Sneer
Cedric Sidney Sneer is one of the series' major protagonists. He is the timid son of industrial mogul Cyril Sneer, and Bert Raccoon's best friend. Biography Cedric Sneer is Cyril Sneer's only son, and one of the raccoons' best allies. Cedric is employed by his father, mostly delegated to managing Cyril's humongous hordes of money and various accounting tasks. However, Cedric would rather be joining Bert and the rest of the gang in their Evergreen Forest adventures. In his free time, Cedric loves to explore the forest with Bert and Broo. He went to college in Eastern Canada, where he studied accounting, and business and money management. Cedric was raised entirely by Cyril. As referenced in Courting Disaster!, Cedric has few memories of his mother, and sometimes asks Cyril to tell him about her. Personality Cedric is soft-spoken and shy by nature. He loves to hang out around Bert and the gang, and is one of their best team players and allies. In Bully for You!, Melissa Raccoon even says Cedric is "the sweetest person I know." Cedric dates Sophia Tutu, whom he absolutely adores. He is especially gentle and romantic with her. Cedric is also very athletic and into team sports, including baseball and hockey. In The Raccoons on Ice, Cedric took a secret identity as a star hockey player, helped the Raccoons play against Cyril's Bears for the future of Evergreen Lake. Cedric dreams of someday being discovered by a pro hockey scout. Appearances Cedric appears in all four TV specials, and all but one TV episode, during which he was away at accounting camp. Relationships Cyril Sneer Cedric is Cyril's son, and calls him "Pop". He dearly loves his father, and cares and supports him very much, but often gets worried whenever Cyril may be going too far or taking risks. Cedric can also be afraid of Cyril when he gets angry, such as in The Raccoons and the Lost Star. Sophia Tutu Cedric and Sophia have been dating since ''The Raccoons on Ice''. Cedric loves Sophia, but he may sometimes go to lengths to impress her or make her happy. She disappears halfway through the series, but can still be seen holding hands with Cedric during the opening theme. The Pigs Like his father, Cedric regards the pigs as employees, but treats them with far more respect. The pigs refer to him as "Master Cedric". In episodes like Bully for You!, Cedric and the pigs even go out of their way to support each other. Bert Raccoon Cedric is Bert's best friend, and Bert even calls him "buddy". Bert and Cedric are very often seen together in the Evergreen Forest. The two are very supportive of each other; Bert always tries to stick up for Cedric, and Cedric is always eager to try something new with Bert. Voices * Fred Little (1980-1983) * Marvin Goldhar (1985-1991) * Normand Chouinard (French version) Gallery TheChristmasRaccoons4.jpg|Cedric captured along with his father Cedric and Sophia in Raccoons on Ice.jpg|Cedric meets Sophia for the first time Cedricdoit.jpg|Cedric gets hugged by Sophia Intervention.jpg|Cedric's friends try to convince him to help Maskedcrusader.jpg|Cedric in disguise Cast Of Thousands.jpg|Signing Bert's cast Cedric 1.jpg|Cedric is surprised Cedric 2.jpg|Cedric is amused by his father's performance Cedric 4.jpg|Cedric goes fishing Cedric 5.jpg|Cedric is injured Cedric 6.jpg|Cedric catches the football Cedric 8.jpg|Cedric is down in the dumps Cedric 10.jpg|Cedric overhears a secret... Cedric 9.jpg|Skydiver Cedric Cedric and Sophia 3.jpg|Cedric with his girlfriend I Got The Ball.jpg|Nice catch! Stargazers.jpg|Cedric and his buddy stargazing Syd Leech 8.jpg|Cedric with his "uncle" The First Time We Meet.jpg|Love at first sight! What a Nightmare.jpg|Cedric has a horrific nightmare about Bonneville Knox Cedric and Sophia 5.jpg|Cedric and Sophia riding bikes together Cedric and Sophia 6.jpg|Cedric tells Sophia about his ancestor, Excalibur Cedric and Sophia 7.jpg|Cedric and his girlfriend formally dressed Cedric and Sophia 8.jpg|Cedric offers his love flowers Cedric and Sophia 10.jpg|Cedric tries to warn his girlfriend Baseball Rivalry.jpg|Cedric feuds with his best friend Cedric hugs his father.png|'Oh Pop,You're All Heart' Cedric Hugs His Father Cedric when he was a baby.png|Cedric When He Was A Baby Awww....Cedric and Cyril photo.png|Awww.....A Father And Son Photo 28 - Awww.....Cyril And Cedric Hug Each Other.png|Awww.....Cyril And Cedric Hug Category:Characters of The Raccoons Category:Main characters Category:Heros Category:Animals Category:Characters